Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?
by AngelOfDusk
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Merlin's life was like before he came to Camelot? well it's not what you'd expect... he was a mercenary. when he old team mates kidnap Arthur it leads to a chain of events that dragged Merlin back into a world he thought he'd left behind and secrets he thought he'd long since buried. will Arthur And the knight except him for who he is past and present?
1. prologue

**Hi, Azile here **

**first of all i'd like to say i don't normally do two stories at once but this idea had be nagging non stop**

**secondly i like to keep everything canon up to the point I'm writing at so the only thing that didn't not happen in the events leading up to this fic is in episode 1, The Dragon Call, merlin ****didn't**** take his shirt off.**

**last thing, i promise, if you read this please review. i don't normally check how many people read my story so i wont know if any body likes it so i might end up scraping the whole story**

########################################################################################

Prologue

8 years earlier:

A young boy walked the city head held high despite it being a mercenary's kingdom. He was draped in the lightest and most flexible armour throughout the five kingdoms concealed by a black and gold hooded-cloak, though it was more like a cape that had a hood stitched on it, which covered his face but even with the darkness as his disguise everyone knew who he was.

Wolf: Right hand to Lord Ali or the mercenary king as he was most commonly known as.

As he came closer to the large, lavish, candle lit tent his prisoner began to struggle. Wolf tugged harshly on the thick rusted chain that bounded them and wrapped his hand round it once again.

Even though everyone there was either a trained killer or had broken the law in some way, they still felt sorry for the snobbish noble that was being dragged to Ali's tent, for they knew how ruthless Wolf could be. His methods of making people talk could make even the most bloodthirsty of men stare in horror like a scared little boy.

Just upon entering the tent two guards stopped Wolf and ordered him to identify himself. _'Who do they think they are ordering ME around like that?" _Wolf thought '_probably the first day on the job. To bad it's also going to be their last'. _Before either of the guards could react Wolf yelled "swilte eorðweardas!" both guards suddenly doubled over in pain, scream and pleading Wolf to make the agony stop. Wolf looked down at them and smirked deviously, enjoying seeing them in pain or at least acting like it. The noble however was absolutely horrified at the amount of violence the spell caused; he could only guess that it was dark magic because of the black smoke that had now completely engulfed the guards. Once the smoke cleared up all that was left were to charred bodies and a pair of burnt clothes. Wolf gave a snort and dragged his prisoner in to the tent.

Wolf forced his prisoner to knees facing a very wealthy and evil looking man. From his neck hung a chain if bones, human and animal alike. He was dressed in black chainmail covered by a thick leather jacket with pieces of gold and silver embedded; he also wore a black fur cape that hung off the edge of his throne. On the bottom half of his body he wore black leather pants that were tucked into his boots. His hair was a blackish-grey colour witch was just above shoulder length. The right side of his face had a black tattoo in in the shape of the mercenary mark on.

The man turned his head towards Wolf and said "Wolf did you really have to kill those guards? I kind of liked them" his tone was playful but was radiating with power.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ali, but if they didn't annoy me they would still be alive" Wolf said emotionless.

"I guess your right" Ali said before turning to face the noble "now, lord Ulric, loyal supporter of Uther Pendragon, you are going to let me how to get in to Camelot undetected"

"Never!" Ulric exclaimed, an evil grin crept on to Ali's face.

"I was hopping you'd say that" he said "luckily we have other ways of making you talk, Wolf, take him away"

##############################################################################

**so what do you think?**

**as I've said before ****_please_**** review **


	2. Chapter 1

yay, new chapter and i should be updating my other story late today or early tomorrow,

well enjoy

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1:

Hunting Trip And Abduction Preparations

"Merlin!" Arthur Pendragon, the king of Camelot shouted.

"Yes, your royal pratness" his overly cheerful servant poking his head 'round the door of the anti-chamber.

"get ready, were going on a hunt trip" Arthur said.

"WHAT!" Merlin shouted in protest.

"Don't what me and tell the knights as well"

"Which ones?"

"Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot"

"Okay" Merlin groaned before leaving the room.

1 hour later:

The knights Merlin and Arthur were gathered in the court yard making the last preparations for the hunting trip before mounting their horses and setting off.

Somewhere in the forest:

A young man in a dark green cloak was keeling over a map on the forest floor, conversing quietly with three other people also in cloaks: one dark blue, one dark red and one black (in order left to right).

On the map was a dot that moved, following the path that Arthur had taken.

"Let's ambush them here" a male voice from the green cloak said pointing to a place on the map.

"Are you serious? No way" the black cloaked one said.

"Shut up, Scorpius " the one in green retorted.

"Make me, Fox" Scorpius said.

"Gladly" Fox said looking like he was about to start a fight; so did Cheetah.

"Both of you stop it" a female's voice from the dark blue cloak said as she put her arms out in front of the boys.

"I say we cut then of here and use this to knock them of" a child-like girls voice said from under the dark red cloak while hold up a cylinder with white gas in.

"Good idea, Viper" red cloaked one said.

"Thank you, Shadow " Viper said.

With Arthur:

Arthur the knights and Merlin where approaching a large trench, chatting to each other cheerfully.

Suddenly white smoke began to fill the trench and Arthur, the knights and Merlin started to fall asleep one by one.

Once they were safely unconscious Viper, Scorpius, Shadow and Fox came out of their hiding place and slid down the side of the trench. Completely disregarding the rest of the bodies they walked over to Arthur.

"here we are, the king of Camelot" fox said "kill the rest of them"

Viper whirled 'round to kill Merlin before stopping dead in her tracks "Is that who I think it is?" she questioned.

Everybody turned to face Merlin's body before gasping.

"Change of plan" Fox stated "bring them all"

"_Astrye_" Viper said as the sleeping bodies began to rise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

so what do you think good? bad? too short?

please tell me I'm **_dieing _**to know!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, people**

**this story has been bugging me for awhile so i was just like 'sod HATIAS i'm gonna do another chapter' so here it is.**

**disclaimed: i own nothing but the OC's and the plot**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

Questions

Merlin opened his eyes drowsily, the blood in his head thrumming loudly, an intense ache accompanying every beat. He groaned and tried pressed a hand against where he guessed a large bruise would be forming only to be stopped by the shackles on his wrists.

Where was he?

The last thing he remembered was being in the woods with Arthur. He had been on a hunting trip but was knocked out. They used mercenary's sleeping gas and… mercenary's sleeping gas!

Merlin instantly shot up as his instincts from his past life kicked back into place before assessing his surroundings.

Sight: he was in a large wooden cage with runes carved into it to stop him from using magic.

Conclusion 1: his captors knew he had magic and probably knew he was an ex-mercenary.

Smell: Wood burning and food cooking.

Conclusion 2: at least one of his captors was awake, keeping an eye on the food.

Hearing: very faint groans from the right of the cage.

Conclusion 3: Arthur and the knights were alive.

Taste: dried blood in his mouth.

Conclusion 4: he'd been thrown in the cage.

Touch: there were magical shackles around his wrists.

Conclusion 5: his captors didn't want to take any chances.

Final Conclusion: we were heading to the mercenary's kingdom.

"I see your awake" a voice said from the bar window.

"Fox" Merlin said not looking up "I should of known, your that one that would use that type of gas"

"A 'nice to see you again' wouldn't go a miss, Wolf" Fox replied with a small laugh.

"So… who else is here?" Merlin asked.

"Well, there's Shadow, Viper and Scorpius" Fox said counting each person on his figures.

Merlin groaned and said "you're stuck with Scorpius?"

"Yes, he is" a foreign voice said.

"Nice to see you too, Scorpius" Merlin said sarcastically.

"The feeling's not mutual" Scorpius said as he and Merlin began there glare off.

[With Arthur]

"Uh, what the hell" Gwaine said, waking up to a dark room(?).

Gwaine noticed 5 other bodies in the room (or was it a box?) and recognized them as Leon, Percival, Arthur, Elyan and Lancelot.

"Hey, Lance, wake up" Gwaine said kicking the body next him because his hands were tied up.

"What?" Lancelot grumbled, waking up.

"Wake up everyone else" Gwaine instructed.

"Hey, Leon, wake up" lance said and soon everyone was up.

"What happened?" Arthur said once he woke up.

"I think we've been kidnaped, sire" Leon answered.

"Wait a second, where's Merlin?" Elyan asked looking round.

Suddenly everyone went in to panic search the room for Merlin.

"Wait" Arthur said hearing voice from behind to wall he was chained to.

"Listen" he said pushing his ear against the wall as did everyone who could.

_"So were you sent to find me?" _that was Merlin's voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Gwaine whispered, confused at what he was hearing.

"_No actually we were sent to kidnap Arthur Pendragon, you were just a bonus_" an unfamiliar voice said.

"_What are you doing with a Pendragon anyway?" _a different voice said.

"_It's complicated, Fox" _so Merlin knew these people, but how?

"_It can't be more complicated as the rest of your life" _Fox(?) said.

Merlin laughed and said "_I guess not_, _where are Viper and Shadow, anyway?"_

"Who are Viper and Shadow?" Leon whispered.

"I don't know" Arthur replied.

_"Shadow's keeping an eye on lunch and Viper's probably talking to that teddy bear of hers" _a different voice said.

"_sooo… can you let me out" _Merlin asked.

"_You know we can't __Wolf_" Fox said.

'_Wolf__? Why were they calling Merlin __Wolf__?' _Arthur thought and if the puzzled look on their faces was anything to go by then so was anyone else.

"_So where ear we heading?" Merlin asked._

"_Don't play dumb, I know you've already figured it out, I not stupid" _the unnamed voice said.

_"Well that's debatable" Merlin laughed._

_"Watch your mouth, __Wolf__" _the man warned.

_"Or what, Scorpius?" _Merlin taunted.

_"Hey, break it up you two" _Fox said.

"I repeat, what the hell is going on?" Gwaine asked but not one answered.

"_So when are we going to get there?" Merlin asked._

"Get where?" Elyan asked, wondering where they were going.

"I've haven't got a clue" Lancelot said.

_"Less than half a day" _Scorpius said.

"_Then why did you stop?" _Merlin asked, confused, if there was only a short way to go then why stop.

_"Because, that gas was due to wear off" _Scorpius answered like in was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Wait, that means I've been a sleep for 12 hours_" Merlin said alarmed.

"_Losing your touch I think, __Wolf_" Fox laughed.

"_Whatever_" Merlin dismissed in a tone that was so un-Merlin.

The talking stopped and suddenly the cart they were in started moving again, leaving the knight to think about what they just heard and for Merlin to think about how much of his 'friends' life he missed.

#########################################################

The mercenary's kingdom was mostly just acres and acres of dark forests with a few large clearings that hosted village and they were going straight to the heart of it.

This dark place was actually in Cenred's old kingdom however the no one had been able to take it from the freelance killers and due to the numerous magical wards no one really knew where in was it was like an entire terrain had disappeared over night.

The city actually looked like a normally city… on the surface however underneath there was a whole new town with shops selling weapons, drugs, armour, and poisons.

Most of the training area was under ground as well caverns upon caverns weapon room, hand-to-hand combat rings, bunkers, torture chambers and target rooms.

The only things above ground were the fighting stadium, though haft of it was underground; it was so big and 'hunting' area, which basically what happens is they get some who had a 'hit' put them in the enclosed forest area and send trainees in their to kill them, willingly or unwillingly.

A 'hit' referred to someone on the mercenary's hit list or in other word some that they'd been pay money to kill.

The only other time when the city's true colours show was at night was many mercenaries would 'take care' of the people of their hit list whether that be kidnapping them, torturing them or killing them.

Merlin felt weird being back here and it wasn't the kind of weird you'd expect; he didn't hate the place, though it brought back a lot of bad memories as well as good.

As Merlin expected the cart that he was in was rolled on to a wooden elevator then lowered down with the strong ropes; they were now it the heart of the mercenary's kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think? <strong>

**i know it was probably bad 'cause i only just reread this but i still want to hear your opintion or I'll put this story back on Hatias.**

**29 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS, YEAH!**


End file.
